


Inhliziyo ishaya kakhulu ngaye

by santigold96



Series: Ukubheka Phambili [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukubheka Phambili [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725799





	Inhliziyo ishaya kakhulu ngaye

IBrienne

Ngemuva kwesikhashana besibuke lesi sigameko, uBrienne noJaime bavele bachitha izidumbu zabo bafuna imali. Kokubili lokuqala bathola idlanzana labalingisi nezilayidi, kepha umuntu ohlomile wayenodrako wegolide afihlwe esokeni lakhe.

"Sicebile!" UJaime wabiza ihlombe, uphakeme ngegazi. UBrienne akazange ahlanganyele leyo njabulo; wabulala lapho kufanele, kepha akazange ajabule ngakho. Phezu kokuthi laba bantu bake bazama ukumbulala, akazange azizwe ejabule ebuka izidumbu zabo, ubekade enza umsebenzi wakhe.

"Kufanele siqhubeke, Ser, kungenzeka kube nabaningi babo," kuphendula uBrienne, enesifiso sokuhamba. Ubengathandanga ukuzungezwa ukufa, kumkhumbuza kakhulu uRenly nokuthi amhlule kanjani; ukuthi ushone kanjani ezingalweni zakhe.

"Akukho ukushesha, wench, ngiqonde, Brienne. La madoda eza yedwa, futhi akunakwenzeka ukuthi alandelwe kakhulu, ngokuqinisekile hhayi isikhashana. Ungathatha noma yini oyithandayo yezingubo zabo; phuma kuleyo ngubo yazi uyangizonda. "

UBrienne kwadingeka ukuthi avume ukuthi wayefuna ukugqoka izingubo azizwa ekhululekile kulo, kodwa ayikho indlela yokuthi angakhombisa indoda yaseBolton ebilukekile, kungcono abe nqunu.

"Ngizothatha izingcezwana zesikhumba kanye nemeyili, kepha yena," esho ekhomba owesilisa oshisiwe, "angagcina isikhali sakhe. La madoda athonye inhlonipho yaseNyakatho. Ngeke ngibe nami ngiveziwe njengomunye baba. "

"Isikhumba sigqokwa kuleso; awusakwazi ukubona uphawu," kusho uJaime ngokusiza. Waguqa phansi, wazabalaza ngesandla esisodwa ukuba asuse futhi anikeze uBrienne njengoba asusa le imeyili nezinye izingcweti. Wathatha isembatho sesikhumba kuye ngokubonga.

"Ngiyabonga. Ngizodlula nje lapho ngishintshe."

"Akunasidingo, ngiyindoda ehloniphekile. Ngizovala amehlo ami.

"Kulungile, ngizozizwa ngikhululekile lapho."

UJaime weqa ikhanda lakhe kabi futhi wamunca. "Kungani ungangithembi, Brienne?" Wahlekisa, wavala izinkophe zakhe futhi emboza amehlo ngesandla sakhe sokudla. UBrienne waquleka, kepha nokho wayisusa indlela agqoke ngayo, wagcina amehlo akhe eqinile kuJaime ukuqinisekisa ukuthi akazibekile phansi. Isandla sakhe asizange siguqeke, futhi ngokushesha nje lapho esenenhlonipho futhi wamvumela ukuba avule amehlo. "Lapho, bengikutshele ukuthi ngizovala amehlo ami. Singaqala manje ukuhamba."

Bahamba bangena emahhashini futhi uJaime wabambelela lapho ayezokuya khona, esakhungathekile kancane ngesandla esisodwa sokuzihudula. UBrienne wehla ezinhlungwini ngenkathi isundu sakhe esishisiwe sigqekeza ibhuloho le-palfrey yakhe, futhi yawa phansi, ibubula.

"Kwenzenjani?" Kubuza uJaime; ukukhathazeka ngezwi lakhe kunokukhathazeka.

"Akunalutho, akulutho Ser, ngiyaphila," egcizelela, ezama futhi ukuzikhipha, kepha izinyembezi zaze zangqongqoza emehlweni akhe njengoba futhi isandla sakhe sakhala ngokudabuka. Wehla uJaime wehla waya kuye.

"Ithi ngibone." Welulela isandla sakhe wambheka, kepha uBrienne waqaqamba lapho umlenze wakhe owonakele uthinta isikhumba sakhe. Ngokushesha uwususile, walimala washayeka ezicini zakhe ezibushelelezi. Ngomusa, uBrienne wabamba isiqu sakhe ngesinye isandla, wasibuyisela lapho sasikhona. Babukane ngamehlo ngaphambi kokuthi uJaime abuke isandla sakhe. "Hmm, kubukeka sengathi kuyashisa impela, namanje, kubonakala sengathi kuthinte kuphela isikhumba sangaphandle, ngethemba lokuthi kuzolulama ngemuva kwamasonto ambalwa."

"Unjani wena Menzi?" UBrienne wabuza, emangele ngokwazi kwakhe. UJaime wamoyizela.

"Ngesikhathi ngisewumfana, ubaba wayevame ukugcizelela ukuthi ngichitha amahora amaningi ngifunda usuku lonke. Bengikuzonda, angikaze ngibe nalo ithalente lokuqaphela amagama; izinhlamvu zonke zazibonakala zingamakhanda ekhanda lami. Noma kunjalo, wangenza ngazilolonga, usuku Ngokushesha, ngifunde iningi lezincwadi eziseCasterly Rock. Akunjalo ukuthi lokho kusho ukuthi, kunezincwadi ezimbalwa zezindaba eCasterly Rock, ubaba wami ubehlala ekhetha iqiniso elinzima. Noma kunjalo, ngicabange ukuthi uma kufanele ngihlupheke konke lokhu kufunda, ngingahle ngifunde okuthile kuyo, ngakho ngacela ukufunda izincwadi zokwelapha ocwaningweni lwayo lomuntu osebenza naye.Ngifunde ngemikhuba yokudla, ubuthi, futhi nangokushiswa. Ngifunde ukuthi ngibakhomba kanjani nokuthi ngibaphatha kanjani. manje, Brienne, ngizokwelapha ukushiswa kwakho, ngakho-ke yi-wench enhle futhi ungivumele ukukwenza kungaphazamiseki. " Wambuka kabi wamqeda amandla njengoba eqeda, futhi uBrienne wahluleka ukusiza kodwa wabona ukufutheka okuncane enhliziyweni yakhe kulokho. Ukhule, akakukhathaleli, wacabanga, kepha nokho, wavuma njengoba efafaza amanzi ethangeni lakhe lamanzi elangeni lakhe, futhi walibhincisa indwangu.

"Kukhona konke okungcono manje," esho ephakamisa isandla ezindebeni zakhe, futhi emanga ngesinono ngemuva kwendwangu. "Singahamba manje." Futhi waphenduka wahamba ngezinyawo ngokuzethemba ebuyela ehhashini lakhe, futhi uBrienne wayengenakho ukukhetha ngaphandle kokulandela. Lapho isandla sakhe siphinda sibamba ibhuloho futhi, wazizwa edonsa kanzima, kodwa akukho ndawo lapho kwakukhona khona izinhlungu ezinjengangaphambili. Wayeqinisile, kwakungcono manje.

Jaime

Njengoba beqhubeka ubusuku bonke, bebeka ibanga elingatheni phakathi kwabo nabantu abafile, uJaime wahluleka ukubheka eceleni kwakhe njalo emizuzwini embalwa ukuze abuke uBrienne imizuzwana embalwa. Wayebonakala enganakile, amehlo akhe egxilile endleleni ephambi kwakhe. Uthandile lokho ngaye, ukugxila kwakhe ngokungagudluki kunoma yini ayephathiswe yona, wayezinikele kakhulu kunama-knights amaningi ayeke wahlangana nawo. Isandla sakhe besingabonakali ukuthi simhlukumeza, futhi wabonga lokho. Kungabonakala ukuthi wonke lawo mahora afunda izincwadi ekugcineni bekufanele, uma kusho ukuthi ngingabudambisa abanye bobuhlungu bakhe, wacabanga uJaime, ngaphambi kokuthuka ngaphakathi. Yekani ukumcabanga kanjalo! UngowakwaCersei, le-wench ayisiyonto kuwe. Kepha lapho ephinda ebuka uBrienne ngokuzimisela egibela ihhashi lakhe, wabubula njengoba ebona ukuthi lokho akusekho kweqiniso.

Impilo yakhe yonke wayengakaze acabange ngomuntu wesifazane ngaphandle kukaCersei. Wayebone abanye besifazane abaningi abahle ngenkathi esenkantolo eKing's Landing, kepha akekho kubo owake wambamba iso, uCersei wayekhanya kakhulu kunomunye wabo. Kepha uBrienne… Wayehlukile. Akukuhle, lelo kwakungelona igama elilungile, ngoba wayemude kakhulu, embonweni omde kakhulu ukuba angathathwa ngokuthi 'muhle', kepha wayeheha. Futhi lawo mehlo ajule kakhulu, aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka, uJaime wayezwa sengathi uyaminza noma nini lapho ebabuka. Wabona sengathi ufuna ukumvikela, kepha uJaime wayazi ukuthi akadingi ukuvikelwa, wayezokubonisa kaninginingi lokho. Ubengekho esimweni esihle kuye, njengabanye besifazane abaningi, kodwa uBrienne wayelingana naye. Ngaphezu kokulingana kwami uma kukhulunywa ngezinkemba, izwi elingafuneki ekhanda likaJaime lithe. Njengoba uJaime ayengafuni ukukuvuma, selokhu alimala, wayengenalo ikhono ayekade enalo. Kwakungenangqondo, wayengakaze asebenzise isandla sakhe sobunxele ukulwa, kepha ukulahleka kwayo kwabonakala sengathi kuye kwamkhathaza, nokulahla imali esele. Wayengasazizwa njengesihlabani lapho elwa, esikhundleni salokho wazizwa eyisilima esinekhono, futhi wakuzonda lokho. Wayefisa ukuphinda aphile futhi, kepha isiphunzi esingezansi kwengalo yakhe yesobunxele sasiyisikhumbuzo njalo salokho ayelahlekile, lokho ayengasoze anakho futhi. Uyakhohlwa ngakho uma ukhuluma naye. Yebo, kunjalo. I-yench yayifuna ukunakwa kwayo ngokuphelele, yayinenkani, futhi kwakufanele njalo ilwele icala layo nakho konke. Akaze abe nethuba lokucabanga ngenye into ngaphandle kwakhe. Ukhumbule umzuzwana owedlule, ngaphambi nje kokuphatha isandla sakhe, lapho bobabili bebukana ngamehlo. Wakhumbula ukuthi wayezizwa ejabule kanjani, ukuthi wayezizwa enethezekile ngokuthi angubani — umzuzu wokuthula ezweni elinokuphazamiseka. Akaze abe nezikhathi ezinje ngoCersei, nodadewabo kwakuhlala kuyisasasa, isifiso, usizi… Akukaze kube nokuthula. UJaime wayesanda kwamukela ukuthi yilokho ayekufuna kusuka ebudlelwaneni, ukuziqhenya kwakhe noCersei kwakumchaze impilo yakhe yonke, kepha lowo kwakunguJaime wakudala, uJaime wonke. Lokho kwakusemuva ngenkathi enesandla.

Ngemuva kokufika kokusa okuningana, uJaime wabona ukuthi ucindezelekile, bebegibele ubusuku bonke, futhi wayengalalanga neze. UBrienne akazange alale nakancane.

"Wench," ememeza.

"Igama lami ngu-"

"Brienne, yebo. Bengicabanga ukuthi kufanele siyeke sidle. Mhlawumbe uphumule isikhashana. Kufanele uzame ukubamba ubuthongo."

"Asinakho ukudla okuningi futhi kusekuseni, kufanele siqhubeke nokugibela. Sizokwazi ukuhamba ngokushesha ngoba sesingabona kangcono ukuthi siyaphi."

UJaime sigung; ucishe wakhohlwa ukuthi uxabene kanjani nakho konke. Hhayi-ke, akunandaba, wayefungelwe emzimiselweni wakhe wokumyisa eLing's Landing kangangokuba wayezoyeka uma enzile, ngakho-ke waphakama futhi wehlisa ihhashi lakhe. Wamoyizela kancane njengoba naye enze okufanayo.

"Kufanele siqhubeke," egcizelela.

"Sinjani isandla sakho?" UJaime wabuza, eshintsha leyo ndaba njengoba efika epaketheni lakhe lesigaxa sesinkwa, wasihlephula kabili wanikela ngengxenye enkulu kuBrienne.

"Kulungile, ngiyabonga." 'Ubongile' washo ngokunensa, ukubonga okubonakala ezwini lakhe njengoba ayesezama ukwamukela ucezu lwesinkwa. Badla ndawonye buthule isikhashana, waze uJaime wangabe esakwazi ukukubamba.

"Bheka, cishe izolo ebusuku--"

"Akudingeki sikhulume ngakho," uBrienne ngokungenelela washesha.

"Mhlawumbe akunjalo, kodwa noma kunjalo, nginomuzwa wokuthi kufanele ngizichaze." UJaime wabubula, lokhu kwakungelula; wayengenaso isiqiniseko sokuthi uzoqala kuphi. "Bengingaqondile ukukubeka endaweni lapho ngizama ukukuqabula." Ubekwazi ukumbona eqina lapho eyisho, futhi wagculiseka ngendlela engajwayelekile ebushushini obabungena ezihlathini zakhe. "Angifani nalawo amanye amadoda, Brienne, ngiyakuthembisa ukuthi angisoze ngazama ukuziphoqa ngawe. Bengisesimweni sokudideka kwengqondo, yikho konke nje, bekungusuku olunomcimbi. Bengingasoze ngicabanga ukuthi noma yini ngawe. Uyasigcwalisa isifungo sakho kuCelyn Stark, futhi lokho kukuhlonipha kakhulu. Ngingashiwo ukuthi anginakho ukuzihlonipha, kepha ngiyakuhlonipha nakwabanye… Kuwe. Ngiyabona ukuthi intshisekelo yakho kimi ukungibuyisa ngiphephile ukuze ngishintshisane namantombazane eStark, kodwa izolo kusihlwa kufakazile ukuthi sisebenza kangcono njengeqembu, ngakho-ke ngiphakamisa ukuthi sikhohlwe ngentuthuko yami ebekiwe, futhi ngigxile nje ukubuyela ekhaya. Akufanele kube ukugibela ngaphezu kwezinsuku ezimbalwa. "

"Yebo. Ngiyabonga, uLannister, Mina, ngiyakwazisa lokho." Wakhuluma kabi, lesi kwaba yisihloko esamenza wangakhululeki, nokho uJaime wasicabanga, noma wabona usizi olwehlela ebusweni bakhe?

Naye uqobo wazizwa edabukile, kodwa wayeseshilo lokho okwakudinga ukushiwo. Wayengu-Lannister, futhi eyingqwele yeKhosi. Ngaphandle kwalokho, bekungekho amathuba ezothando. Wayengavunyelwe ukushada, noma ukuzala noma yimuphi amadodana, isifungo engisivele ngisephulile, wacabanga kabuhlungu. Le ntombazane yaseTarth yayidlala ingxenye enkulu empilweni kaJaime, yayidinga ukuqiniseka ukuthi iyayazi indawo yayo, nokuthi izikhumbuze futhi. Ngokushesha nje lapho befika ekhaya, washeshe wazama ukukhohlwa ngaye. Uzamile ukuziqinisekisa ukuthi le yinto eyiyo, kepha njengoba azihudulela emahhashini akhe wabheka emuva waphinda wazithola esegqolozele nalawo mehlo aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka, isinqumo sakhe sanyamalala, samshiya ezizwa engenalutho.


End file.
